An intelligent music selection method in a motor vehicle is DE 10 2010 036 666 A1. The method includes the step of learning the preferences of a user for a musical selection in the vehicle according to a plurality of driving conditions of the vehicle. An input displaying a current driving condition of the vehicle is received, and music is selected on the basis of the learned user preferences for a selection of music in the motor vehicle in accordance with the current driving condition.